Yukio (X-Men Movies)
Yukio is the tritagonist in the 2013 film The Wolverine and a supporting character in Deadpool 2. She is a Japanese ninja and mutant, with powers that differ in both the Original and Revised Timelines. In the Original Timeline she has the ability to see the death of living creatures, while in the Revised Timeline, she is a teenager and has the ability to control and manipulate electricity. She is portrayed by in The Wolverine and by in Deadpool 2. Biography Early Life When she was 5 years old, Yukio predicted her own parents' death and they soon died in a car accident. She was orphaned until she was discovered by Ichirō Yashida, who had taken his granddaughter Mariko on a trip to view a factory he was opening in the south of Japan. From then on, she was raised by the Yashida family as Mariko's adopted sister and trained as her protector. ''The Wolverine'' After Yashida realizes he is dying, he instructs Yukio to travel the world to find Logan and bring him to Japan. She finds him a nomad living aimlessly in Yukon, Canada, and persuades him to travel to Japan for one day to meet Yashida. Yukio is present at Yashida's funeral ceremony alongside Logan, where the Yakuza attack and attempt to capture her sister Mariko. Yukio then has a vision of Logan's death. She goes to warn him but is too late as Mariko is captured by the Yakuza who are revealed to be hired by Mariko's fiance and the corrupt Chief of Justice Noburo Mori. Logan and Yukio arrive at Yashida Family Home, where he finds the parasite on his heart, similar to the one inside Yashida's body. He attempts to use his claws to extract it, when Shingen enters mid-procedure and Yukio defends Logan. Yukio is knocked unconscious by Shingen. Logan briefly dies in the process, but regains his healing ability to fight Shingen. Although he initially leaves Shingen to live with the truth that he ordered his own daughter to die, Logan kills Shingen with his claws after the latter tries to attack him in anger. Yukio and Logan then follow Harada and Viper to the research center to find Mariko. When he arrives, Logan is attacked by Harada and the Yashida family's Black Clan. Logan is subdued by a combination of the Black Clan's arrows and a substance concocted by Viper to weaken Logan as Yukio is helpless to watch. After Logan is put in a restraining device, Yukio comes to his defense and fights Viper while he fights the Silver Samurai. Yukio kills Viper by hanging her in an elevator shaft. Wolverine later boards a plane with Yukio, who reminds him that she is still his bodyguard, and offers to fly him anywhere in the world. ''Deadpool 2'' Yukio was a teenager and a member of the X-Men and Negasonic Teenage Warhead's girlfriend. Everytime she met Deadpool, she would cheerfully greet him. Yukio accompanied Negasonic and Colossus to the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation to assist Deadpool, Cable, and Domino stop Juggernaut and Firefist. While Colossus fought Juggernaut, Yukio and Negasonic rescued the orphans inside the orphanage. After making sure the children were safe, Yukio and Negasonic assisted Colossus in defeating Juggernaut. ''The Westchester Incident'' In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. It is unknown if Yukio was among those who were either killed or injured. Personality In the original timeline Yukio was a honorable and loyal person to those she deemed her friends such as appointing herself as Logan's bodyguard when he lost his healing factor. However due to her abilities to see into the future and more particularly people’s deaths she was constantly haunted. In the revised timeline Yukio is kind, affable, and generally the opposite of her girlfriend Negasonic Teenage Warhead. She also is incredibly kind to Wade Wilson, and takes a liking to him, as it’s vice versa for Wade who becomes fond of her quickly. Gallery Images Yukio8-TW.png 455162524 640.jpg Yukio3-TW.png 150px-The-Wolverine-Yukio_pic.jpg|Yukio riding a motorcycle in the Black Clan's village 185px-Yukio5-TW.png 148px-Yukio_promo_1.jpg 185px-Yukio2-TW.png 185px-Yukio6-TW.png 319px-Yukiow.jpg 123px-Yukiofighting.jpg 185px-Yukio7-TW.png 185px-YukioVsShingen1-TW.png|Yukio fighting Shingen Newolve.JPG.jpg Yukio-DP2.jpg|Yukio in Deadpool 2 h.jpg Yukio.jpg Yukio and Negasonic Teenage Warhead.jpg Yukio_&_NTW_(DP2).png Yukio_in_Deadpool_2.png IMG_20180518_114538.jpg Trivia * The name Yukio means "cause, reason" (由) (yu), "period, era" (紀) (ki) and "man, husband" (夫) (o'). ** It can also mean "luck, fortune, happiness" (幸) ('yuki) and "man, male" (男) (雄) (o). * Yukio's vision of Wolverine death's thematically comes to pass in Logan. After being impaled on a tree stump, Wolverine dies lying on his back while holding the hand of Laura, the daughter who he has learned love. * The Revised Timeline version of Yukio has similarities to a character in the comics named Surge. * Deadpool has been shown to get along very well with Yukio. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protectors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Misguided Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:X-Men Members Category:Control Freaks Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Heroic Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Sidekicks Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Amazons Category:Guardians Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers